descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Snow White
Snow White is a minor character in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants. She is one of the heroes. Also, she is the local news reporter who reports activities in Auradon. History Before Auradon Snow White was born as a princess to an unknown king and queen. Her mother soon dies after she was born and her father married another woman who soon becomes The Evil Queen. She was forced to be a maid by her evil stepmother so that she couldn't be the fairest of them all. One day, Snow white meets a prince from a nearby kingdom and they start to sing a romantic song to each other. The Evil Queen watches in anger as she asks her magic mirror who is the fairest of them all, which he responds that Snow White is in fact the fairest. The Evil Queen is angry and jealous that she asks her best huntsman to kill her and bring her heart back to her as prove that he had killed her. When he brings Snow White to a field of flowers, he pulls out his dagger and attempts to murder her. The Huntsman Comes to his senses and tells the young princess to run away from the Evil Queen, which she does. As she runs away, she wanders into a scary forest and ends up crying and scared when she reaches the woods. Her animal friends notice her upset and hear her sing a song to them. When she becomes Happy again, she finds herself at a empty house and decides to clean it up and surprise whoever lives there so they'll let her stay. She is first startled by the dwarfs, but soon befriends them, guessing their names Doc, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy, Happy, Dopey, and Grumpy because their names are carved on the bed. Descendants Snow White appears in the 2015 Disney Channel original movie, played by Stephanie Bennett. She appears at the coronation of Prince Ben as a reporter for the Auradon news network. She is surprised to learn that her stepmother's daughter Evie, designed Mal's coronation gown. It is also revealed that the Evil Queen still has disdain towards her saying that Snow White must've had work done. Trivia *She is the host of Ben's coronation. *There is a big question if Evie and Snow White are step-sisters or not. According to official definitions, Evie is, even though The Evil Queen (Snow White's stepmother) had Evie with her father many years after the death of Snow White's father. According to this, however, Snow White is not Evie's stepsister, as she is not the daughter of Evie's step-parent, but rather a former husband of her mother's daughter. *She is the very first Disney Princess. *She is the first Protagonist to be raised by a villain, the second being Cinderella, the third Quasimodo, the fourth Rapunzel. Gallery Dragon Maleficent (Descendants) 010.png|Snow White's window in Auradon Cathedral. Descendants-disneyscreencaps.com-11160.jpg Snow White in Disney's Descendants (2015).jpg References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Descendants Characters Category:Princesses Category:Classic characters Category:Auradon Residents